Battle for the Turtle Realm
Vermonia: Battle for the Turtle Realm is the Seventh installment in the manga series Vermonia. Rainbow features on the cover. It continues from the plot in Vermonia sixth installment: To the Pillar of Wind Announcement and Release Volume 7 was announced on the 1st of January 2014, with the intended release date during February of the same year. Due to technical issues being experienced, the release was delayed until April 2nd, when it was officially released for both Amazon and iTunes eBooks. A teaser trailer was released promoting the new book. Plot Previous plot summary: "Rodvel's Dart of Memory allows Jim and Suiran to witness the unleashing of Uro's power and the beginning of the war on Vermonia." "Naomi , Fly and Selka attempt a daring rescue of their companion Satorin whom they believe to be imprisoned within Uro's Fortress." "Jim must protect the last remaining pillar, the Pillar of Wind, against an onslaught of foes" "Doug forges new weapons to fight the shape-shifting Satoran and her army of snow creatures defending the ice palace" Naomi awakens to discover that Fly and herself and now back in Union city, but she sees herself along with Jim and Doug skateboarding in high winds. Naomi attempts to talk to this version of herself, but she and Fly discover that they cannot be seen. They watch as the teens decide to hide out from the weather in Naomi's garage. Naomi, Doug and Jim, unaware of the Turtle Realm's Naomi and Fly, decide to also go practise their song for the Battle of the Bands, which is coming up on June 26. This is an indication to Naomi that she has been in the turtle realm for weeks. Fly, deciding that there must be a reason for their travel, follow the teens to see what happens. Meanwhile, Doug 's team infiltrate the gate to the Ice Palace. Satoran goes to see Arussha knowing that she would be angry of her failure. Arussha, frustrated with Satoran, strengthens Satorin 's prison and sets traps if any of their enemy enter to save him. Jim , Rainbow and Irenu are still defending the Pillar of Wind and see Uro's soldiers approaching. Rodvel and Omus lead the attack with them talking about their role for Uro. Rodvel attempts to persuade that the Boliruim may not have to be in Uro's wielding, as after he gains such power, his Deras will no longer be of importance to him. Omus rejects his theory as they must serve, or die as it is their role to protect the weilder of Yami. Rodvel continues his theory stating of how the Canyon of Wind is the place that all lost things are found, if they arrive there first and looks for the Queen' s scepter, it may be the key to the sacred Bolirium. If they found it first, they would have more power than Uro and will have the option to not serve him. Omus disagrees with Rodvel's plot as he stays loyal to Uro. Rodvel blocks Omus off in a last attempt to persuade him. Omus refuses and Rodvel attacks. They begin to fight before they reach the Canyon of Wind. Jim notices the fight but is distracted by the increasing winds. The protector of the pillar, the 'wind', explains that along with lost items, lost spirits are also found in this place. The last piece of Ruka's escaped spirit appears. Suiran catches her and she quickly explains that she needs Mel and her to join compeltely as soon as possible before she transforms into a water spirit-ball for him to hold. Suiran then goes to contact Mel through a dream. He needs her to escape the palace and meet him in order for her to recieve Ruka's complete spirit. Mel accepts this task and convinces Captain Acidulous to let him take her to the Canyon of Wind. She is convinced that fully merging with Ruka will stop the vison she has seen of her standing over a body. Meanwhile Doug's team plan on how to enter the palace but are then interrupted by Managbo as she attemps to keep them from passing. Doug confronts her and is confident to defeat her. Doug forces her to wear an iron collar which pins her to the ground. Frustrated, Managbo transforms to her first form and melts the collar along with the snow and ice around her. Doug does a final attempt to take her down with the use of iron bullets as they hide in the vapour caused from the melting snow. Managbo is still stands her ground. Doug ingores her protests and commands his team to enter the palace. Fly and Naomi, after following the teenagers, arrive in Naomi's parents garage. On a televison it is shown that a hurricane is approaching Union City. Naomi notices that she does not remember encountering a situation like this. Zanni appears stating that the destruction of the Turtle Realm is also affecting this planet, Blue Star. She also reveals that the portal between the two planets has been opened which is why such a significant impact is happening. It seemed to Zanni that the reason for why Fly and Naomi had arrived was because someone was trying to protect them from harm from their previous enounter. Both Naomi's are actually the same person, two parts of a whole and in the same timelines, and connected as they are both one of the veras chosen to help the rebirth of Vermonia. Before Fly, Naomi and Zanni intend to return to the portal entry to the Turtle Realm (the parking lot), Naomi, makes her other self enter the basement by pulling on the handle letting them take notice. At the Canyon of Wind, Omus' soldiers have entered the canyon as Jim tries to defend. Rodvel tries to help to Jim's confusion. Rodvel reminds Jim of the content of his memory dart and that he regrets how it turned out. He gives Jim the option to let the Turtle Realm fall as it will do so soon anyway and to join him with the other veras and deras to take the Boliruim and restore Vermonia and leave Uro in his realm of darkness. Jim angrily declines and fights Rodvel. Rodvel insists that this fight is a dead cause as everything will die anyway, but Jim is confidnent that they would not let that happen and will fight no matter what. Omus confronts Irenu and Rainbow, who are holding a shield to protect the pillar. Jim becomes distracted and is struck by Rodvel. Jim is then blasted with Rodvel's power and is thrown into the shield unconscious. With Rainbow losting concentration to go help Jim, a part of the shield breaks and tears a part of her clothing, releaving her marking of the twin bards. She notices the rokolos on the ground and tries to make contact with Naomi. In the Ice Palace, Uro meets Arussha in disappointment to her failures and loss of control of Ruka's spirit. Arussha insists that it was only once and tells Uro of how Naomi and Fly disappeared from the castle earlier. She suspects it occured from Satorin's power and Uro commands that he sees the Squelp. Satorin recognises him immediantly yet Uro claims that they have never met and disregards the matter. He interrogates Satorin on the location of the Bolirium yet Satorin claims that he knows of no such thing. A flashback also reveals that Uro once thought that the Bolirium was once Queens Frasinella's scepter, but this theory was shattered as when he attacked her and took the scepter, it broke and held no relevant power. Boros distracted Uro as the queen defended herself with a blast from her hands. Uro, frustrated with the squelps lack of knowledge, leaves Arussha and Satoran to do their duties. Satorin awakens in his thorn prison with Mel sitting next to him. She seems worried and intent on knowing where he sent Naomi and Fly. He reveals that he sent them to Blue Star even though his memories are hazy. Mel then becomes stressed yelling at Satorin to tell her how he did it and how he used the Bolirium. Satorin sees that this is not Mel, but Satoran and calls her out saying that her threats don't frighten him. Satoran returns to normal shaken and scared. She insists that this is not about him but herself as she is afraid of no longer being of use to the Captain as she is made from his blood. If she fails, he can make her disappear. Satoran uses her blood power to grab Satorin though the cage and tries to force the information she needs. Satoran, suffocating, suddenly changes and speaks differently, commanding that she releases him. She hesitates and the cage shatters in an explosion of light. Satoran is left to a mass of moving blood on the ground as she grabs his leg and tries to return to normal. Miranda, Miko and Kahn get to Satorin and he warns them no not cross the bridge because of Arussha's traps she set earlier. Miranda insists that she can handle it and runs across the bridge. Spears shoot from the ground as she is stabbed miltiple times before getting to Satorin. Despite her injuries, she insists that she is okay and carries him back to the other side. Before they reach Miko and Kahn, the bridge collapses as Miranda grabs the edge. Soleite gets too close, the edge collapses and they all fall. The spirit tribe come to the rescue, catching them in freefall and returning them to Miko and Kahn. Soleite reuinites with his older brother and Master Kytien of the Tientiyu reveals that they have always been there but it is of law that they do not appear. But, due to the circumstances, they have decided to break the rules and are now willing to fight for the Turtle Realm. They are interrupted by soldiers entering the room and Miranda summons a portal to escape. Miko and Kahn enter with Satorin. Miranda defends the portal and kills the soldiers, but is badly wounded. The portal closes and Miranda is left with Soleite and the Spirit tribe. Master revieals another reason for them appearing and it is that they guide the spirit of each life when it is no more. Soleite's brother brings Miranda's soul to Turtisium as Master Kytien asks Soleite for a favour. Doug meets Miko and Kahn while he is fighting Managbo. He pins Managbo with a cage of electrified metal as she is furious. Doug wants to save Miranda but Soleite appears and tells them that she passed away. Miko and Kahn cry but insist that they have to go on to the Canyon of Wind even is they have to walk. To their relief, the vestle appears and they prepare to board. Managbo shouts at them but Doug takes no notice as he boards the vestle. He reveals to Satorin that despite Raitetsu wanting him to kill her, he didn't want to and he was tired of all the killing. (more to be added) Quotes "We will protect our realm with our last breath" -Rainbow "There's your weak point. You always let your guard down when you think about your friends. The truest law is that only the strong survive" -Rodvel "This is not the end. Remember this day as the beginning" -Uro "You couldn't have done it without the Bolirium! Tell me! If you don't tell, Uro will kill me! He'll kill us all!" -Satoran as Mel "Maybe I just wasn't brave enough. There's been so much destruction. Miranda and the Master of the Aqami have been killed in battle. Many of Uro's soldiers as well. I guess i'm just sick of all the killing." -Doug Category:Book